dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ailee
Perfil *'Nombre thumbreal:' Amy Lee. *'Nombre coreano:' 이예진 / Lee Ye Jin. * Apodos: Ai Yonce,Goldfish, Diva. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz.,Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: 30-Mayo-1989 (26 Años) * '''Lugar de nacimiento: New Jersey, NY (EE.UU). *'Estatura: '''1.64cm * '''Peso: '''50kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Signo zodiacal: Géminis. *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Serpiente. *'Agencia: YMC Entertainment'— misma que (Wheesung, BaeChiGi, Mighty Mouth, Shin Bora y Lucky J). **'Agencia en Japón:' Warner Music Japan. Carrera 'Pre Debut' Ailee tenía un canal de You tube llamado aileemusic ''en el cual subía covers'' de canciones. Ella fue también muy popular en la costa este de los Estados Unidos (Nueva Jersey, Nueva York) al tocar junto a Johnny Phlo —que también está en Corea— y otros tales como Decipher y Joo Brian de "Fly To The Sky". Ailee también ha participado en concursos de canto como NY Kollaboration 2006 ''en donde ganó como la mejor voz. Durante sus días de aprendiz en YMC Entertainment, colaboró en la canción "'They Are Coming'" de Wheesung lanzada el 9 de octubre de 2011. En el 2012 hizo su debut como actriz en la segunda temporada del drama Dream High. '''2012: Debut, ''Invitation.' El 6 de febrero, se lanzó el video teaser para la canción debut de Ailee, "Heaven", que fue escrita y producida por Wheesung. El 9 de febrero, Ailee revela la canción completa y el video musical en el que participa Gi Kwang de Beast. Un día después, ella realizó su presentación debut con "Heaven" en ''M! Countdown de Mnet y el 11 de febrero en Inkigayo de SBS. Apenas un mes después de su debut, ella recibió dos premios como "Canción del Mes" y como "Artista Nuevo del Mes" en The Cyworld Digital Music Awards. Este premio se basa en la lista musical de Cyworld y los ganadores son determinados por las ventas más altas del artista o grupo. 2013: A's Doll House y Debut japonés. El 4 de julio del 2013, Ailee anunció que lanzaría su segundo mini álbum titulado A's Doll House a mediados del mismo mes. El primer sencillo del álbum "U&I", encabezó las listas musicales dentro de las 4 horas de liberación. La popularidad del álbum también fue alta cuando en casi todas las tiendas de Corea del Sur estaban agotados todos los álbumes en el primer día de lanzamiento. El 14 de septiembre se anunció que Ailee lanzaría un sencillo digital, "Higher", junto al pianista Yiruma. El 16 de septiembre "Higher" fue lanzado online. El 4 de agosto del 2013, se reveló que Ailee hará su debut japones con "Heaven" a través de Warner Music Japan. Al día siguiente se lanzó un teaser mostrando el coro de la canción junto con una parte de ella y el día de lanzamiento del sencillo esta programado para el 6 de noviembre. El video musical para "Heaven" fue lanzado el 21 de octubre a través de Youtube. El 21 de octubre del 2013, Ailee realizó el show Ailee Japan Showcase Live-up!!! Next Vol. 2, que se llevó a cabo en el O-East Concert Hall, enShibuya, Tokio. Donde cantó varios temas, incluyendo a "Heaven" en japonés. 2014 : "Singing Got Better". El 16 de diciembre del 2013, la agencia de Ailee, YMC Entertainment, reveló que la cantante sacaría una nueva canción en enero del 2014, y donde se reunirá con su mentor Wheesung para producirla.El 2 de enero del 2014, se liberó un teaser con un adelanto del video musical, donde se ve a Ailee salir de un edificio rodeada de guarda espaldas mientras ella recuerda una pelea con su pareja quien es interpretado por Lee Joon de MBLAQ. El video musical completo fue liberado el 1 de enero y logró posicionarse como número 1 en los principales rankings digitales de Corea del Sur. 2014: Magazine ☀Ailee llevó a cabo un showcase para presentar su nuevo disco y su 3° mini album titulado "Magazine", el mismo 25 de septiembre en que será lanzado el disco. La canción nueva se titula Don’t touch me y su estilo es britpop. El disco cuenta con canciones compuestas y producidas por Kim Do Hoon, jakops y la mismísima Ailee. Primer Concierto en Solitario Tendrá su primer concierto en solitario tras 3 años desde su debut, el día 4 de julio en el Gymnastics Stadium del parque olímpico de Seúl, segun las paginas de tickets vendio mas de la mitad de las entradas solamente en las primeras 48 hrs.Comento que se cantaran 23 canciones, Ailee dijo que su concierto tiene hip hop y también conceptos sexys. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para dramas * Are You The Same tema para Shine Or Go Crazy (2015) * Goodbye My Love tema para ''Fated To Love You (2014) * ''Day by Day tema para ''Triangle (2014) *''Tears Stole The Heart tema para ''Secret (2013) *''Ice Flower tema para ''Queen of Ambition (2013) *''Love Note tema para ''Full House 2 (2012) *''Super Star tema para ''Dream High 2 (2012) (Junto a Ji Yeon (T-ara) y a Hyorin (Sistar) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' Videos Musicales *Baechigi - Boy Jump (Feat. Hwa Sa de Mamamoo) (2014) Anuncios * '''2015: '''YBM Toeic * '''2014:' OranC (Bebida). * 2013: Koychon Chicken. * 2012: Touch In Soul (Make Up). Programas de TV * 2015: Afreeca Tv * 2015: King Of Mask Singer (MBC) (como High Frequency Pair Feelers) * 2015: I Am Korea * 2015: Imortal Rediscover * 2015: Safety First (E484)(KBS) * 2015: I Can See Your Voice (Mnet) * 2015: Unpretty Rapstar (Ep Final duo con Cheetah) * 2015: '''Seventeen project: Big Plan Debut (Jueza ep. 4) * '''2015: YHY's Sketchbook (KBS) * 2015: "'''4 Things Show" (Mnet) * '''2015: '''SNL Korea * '''2015: '''Invisible Man (KBS) * '''2015: Good Eating, Good Living (SBS) * 2015: Immortal Song (KBS) * 2015: Jung Yong Hwa’s Hologram * 2014: ''''Tray Relay Song' (KBS). * '''2014: One Fine Day (MBC) junto a Amber Liu * 2014: Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS). * 2014:'''We Got Married, (E224) * '''2014: Enternainment Weekly (KBS). * 2014: Star Report (KBS). * 2014: Inmortal Song (KBS). * 2014: '''Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (KBS) * '''2014: Star King (SBS). * 2014: Hello Counselor (KBS) * 2014: Running Man (Ep. 211 - 212) * 2014: "Singer Game" (Mnet) *'2014: '''After School *'2014: Laws of the city (SBS4) * '2014: '''Super Star K6 4(Mnet) *'2014: 'Real Man (MBC) *'2014: 'Ailee’s Vitamin (MBC Music) *'2013: '''Weekly Idol (MBC) * '''2013: Danny From L.A (Mnet America ep-17) * 2013: Love Request * 2013:'''Super Star K6, (E03) ' * '''2013:' The Great Marriage * 2013: JJANG! *'2013: '''Gag Tonight (SBS) *'2013: Mamma Mia (KBS, Ep. 22-23) * '''2013: Generation Simpathy Saturday *'2012:'Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC) * 2012: '''Angry Bus * '''2012: 1000 Songs Challenge, (E227 SBS) * 2012: 'Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2) *'2012: 'ABU Radio Song Festival (KBS) *'2012: 'Beatles Code (Mnet) * '''2011: '''Singer and Trainee (MBC) Colaboraciones *'2015: Cheetah (Unpretty Rap Star) (feat. Ailee) - Like Nobody Knows *'2015:' Wheesung (feat. Ailee) - Kiss *'2014:' MC Mong (feat. Ailee) - Be Strong *'2014:' Gaeko (Dynamic Duo) (feat. Ailee) - Hueng Hai *'2014:' Swings (feat. Ailee) - Real Men *'2014:' Eric Bennet (feat. Ailee) - Almost Paradise (Cover) *'2014:' 2000won (feat. Ailee) - Beautiful * 2014: Pro C (feat. Ailee) - Love Hurts * 2013: Ailee, Maboos, ChaKun & FeelDog - Go Away (DEUX 20th Anniversary Tribute Album Part. 2) *'2013:' Geeks (feat. Ailee) - Wash Away *'2013:' LS (feat. Ailee) - Life Or Death *'2013:' Verbal Jint (feat. Ailee) - If Ain't Love *'2013:' BaeChiGi (feat. Ailee) - Shower Of Tears *'2012:' Joosuc (feat. Ailee) - I Forgot You *'2012:' Eru (feat. Ailee) - Hightlight *'2012:' 2Bic (feat. Ailee) - Love Again *'2011:' Mighty Mouth (feat. Ailee) - Racing Queen *'2011:' Wheesung (feat. Ailee) - They Are Coming *'2010:' Johnnyphlo (feat. Ailee) - White Lie *'2010:' Johnnyphlo (feat. Ailee) - Rollercoaster Premios Curiosidades *'Religión:' Cristiana (Protestante). *'Fanclub: '''Aileeans. *'Idiomas: Inglés (Lengua materna), Coreano (Fluído), Japonés (Medio) y Español (Básico). *'''Mascotas: Dos perros cachorros: Cotton (también llamado Somi) y Kang. *'Familia:' Hermano menor. *'Especialidades:' Canto, piano, ballet, tambor y flauta. *'Color favorito:' Rosa. *'Manías: '''Agarrarse el cabello, hablar mucho, reír siempre. * '''Tipo Ideal:' Taeyang de BIGBANG. * Es llamada 'La Beyoncé coreana'. * Tiene grandes habilidades en el canto y es conciderada una de las mejores cantantes de Corea. * En el Kpop Concert Live In Yangon 2015 realizado en Myanmar, una fan le regaló un vestido tradicional del lugar y Ailee lo uso el dia siguiente en la conferencia de prensa, ademas dijo que estaba muy agradecida con la fan que le habia regalado el vestido. * Tiene de apodo el nombre de "Goldfish" ya que según su amiga Amber tiene muy poca memoria. *Tiene phasmofobia (miedo a los fantasmas) y ailurofobia (miedo a los gatos). *Interpretó la canción "Bésame Mucho", de la compositora mexicana Consuelo Velázquez, en el programa Inmortal Song 2. *Le gustan las comedias románticas y las películas de horror. *Solía tomar clases de ballet por lo que es muy flexible. *No es demasiado segura con su apariencia. *Su sueño es ganar un Grammy y construir un colegio. *Le gusta mucho el volleyball, el fútbol y el softball * Varios artistas como Kevin de U-kiss, Giriboy, Hanhae de Phantom, Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, Ravi de VIXX, Henry de Super Junior, Eric Nam, Dongwoo de Infinite, ChunJi de Teen Top reconocieron que quieren hacer una colaboración con ella. * Dijo que para ella la mejor de sus canciones es "Heaven". * Aile dijo que cuando ella, Shin Bo Ra y Jessi se juntaban eran muy muy ruidosas así que la compañía no las deja estar juntas. Tienen que hacer las cosas separadas *Participó en el concurso "Maury Show" en 2008 quedando en segundo lugar. *Actuó por primera vez en el drama “Dream High 2" como Ailee (miembro del grupo HershE). *Sus influencias en canto son Beyoncé, Christina Aguilera, Alicia Keys, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, Destiny's Child, Rihanna, y Janet Jackson. *Comenzó su carrera musical en el 2006 con su primer canal de Youtube, mzamyx3. ''Un año después creó su segundo canal de Youtube ''aileemusic, donde ya había ganado más popularidad.'' '' *Su canción debut "Heaven" llegó al puesto número 2 del Music Bank en marzo del 2012, compitiendo contra "Blue" de Big Bang y dejando en tercer lugar a "Touch" de Miss A. Éste es un logro bastante importante para ella pues apenas hacía su debut. * En la colaboración con Wheesung en la canción "They Are Coming" realizo la parte del rap cantando en inglés. * La canción "U&I" de Ailee fue seleccionada como el tema principal para "Kobe Collections" y "Tokyo Girls Collections" dos de los mas grandes eventos de moda de Japón. * Fue nombrada como uno de los artistas mas esperados de Itunes Japon del 2014 siendo la unica artista del K-POP en la lista. *Reveló que es amiga cercana de Amber de F(x), Hyorin de Sistar, Min, Jia de Miss A, Yoo Ara de Hello Venus, Minah de Girls Day, Jay Park, los chicos de Infinite, Eric Nam, Peniel de BTOB, Jessi de Lucky J, Shin Bo Ra, GN.A, Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE. * Ailee junto con otros artistas hicieron un cameo en el MV de Lim Chang Jung "Shall We Dance With Dr. Lim". * Hizo un cover de la canción de G-Dragon "Crayon ". *Eligió a Woohyun de Infinite como su tipo ideal dentro de ese grupo. * Hizo una colaboración con Hyorin cantando "Let It Go" para el episodio especial número 400 de "Music Core". * La cantante rookie NC.A admitió que Ailee es su modelo a seguir. * Dongwoo la nominó para hacer el "Ice Bucket Challenge" pero ella no pudo terminarlo dentro de las 24 horas pero igual pagó lo correspondido y también hizo el desafío, nominó a Jay Park, Jaejoong de JYJ y su amigo Eru. * Ailee y Shin Bo ra tuvieron planes para sacar un álbum en conjunto pero luego de la participación de ambas en el programa "Inmortal Song" decidieron no hacerlo. *En un programa de televisión, el presentador le dijo que en que grupo le encantaría estar a lo que ella respondió 2NE1. * Agunos artistas describen a Ailee como tímida, pero que cuando canta se convierte en alguien muy diferente. * Park Kwang Sun de Ulala Session admitió en el programa "Beatles Code" que su chica ideal es Ailee. En dicho programa le preguntaron: "Si Ailee te pide hacer We Got Married, ¿lo harías?". A lo que Kwang Sun respondió inmediatamente: "Incluso me casaría con ella en la vida real, de verdad me casaría sin pensarlo con ella". * Grabó dos canciones de apoyo para los "Red Devils" de Corea en la copa mundial de futbol en Brasil. Las canciones se llaman "Fighting Spirit" y "We Are The Reds". *El cantante norteamericano Eric Bennet invitó a Ailee para colaborar en el cover "Almost Paradise". *Ailee nació en Denver, Colorado, pero creció en Nueva Jersey. *Se graduó de Scotch Plains-Fanwood High Scholl. Luego se retiró de Pace University donde estudiaba justicia criminal, para perseguir una carrera musical. * Ailee hizo una actuación con el cantante de R&B estadounidense Eric Benét en el “Winter Concert” que se llevó a cabo en el estadio SK Balonmano en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl. * En el ranking de los 20 mejores artistas y canciones del año 2014 de MelOn, Ailee se encuentra en el noveno puesto en la lista de oyentes femeninas y en el octavo puesto en la lista de oyentes masculinos. * El 10 de Octubre, Ailee apareció en un episodio especial de "Yoo Heeyeol’s Sketchbook” donde le dieron la oportunidad de hablar por teléfono con Taeyang y recibir un CD autografiado, ya que ella lo admira mucho. * Le regaló una copia de su CD "Magazine" a Siwon de Super Junior,este subió una foto a Twitter agradeciendo. * Participó en el "2014 Super Model Contest" cantando la cancion de Alicia Keys "Girl On Fire". * Participó en la campaña de la marca de ropa "Googims" . * Fue elegida para representar la marca de maquillaje "Cargo Cosmetics". * Participó en el Music Bank en México 2014 en donde cantó especialmente una canción en español llamada "Donde voy" de la famosa "Tish Hinojosa" la cual emociono a muchas personas, aqui el video * Realizará una gira presetada por Krowpop junto con el cantante en solitario Jay Park y el rapero San E en la cuidad de Toronto. * En Mnet Asian Music Awards ' hizo una colaboracion con el grupo Girls Day cantando el tema "Problem" de Ariana Grande. En '''SBS Gayo Daejun 2014 '''cantó el mismo tema pero en solitario, también realizó un duo con el artista Sung Sikyung cantando el tema "Baby Its Cold Outside". * El integrante JJ Hamblett del grupo britanico Union J publicó via Twitter que quedó muy asombrado y encantado de la voz de Ailee. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Hyomin de T-ara y Yoona de Girls' Generation. * Ailee y Amber de f(x) protagonizarán su propio programa de realidad “One Fine Day” . * Cantó la canción "ABU Calling You" para la organizacion ABU (Asian-Pacific Broadcasting Union). * Su nombre real es Amy lee. * Es cercana a las miembros de Dal Shabet. * Asistió a la entrega de los "Premios Grammy 2013" como invitada VIP. * Ailee ganó el premio a la mejor performance vocal en el KPOP 2014 en los EYK awards. * Ganó el premio al mejor Fan Service del 2014 en Hangout en el programa "After School Club". * Ailee, Hyorin de SISTAR y Jessica de Lucky J cantaron "Bang Bang" de Jessie J, Ariana Grande y Nicki Minaj en "MBC Gayo Daejun". * En los '29th Golden Disk Awards' hizo una colaboracion con EPIK HIGH cantando la canción "Tell Me". * YMC Entertainment anuncia que Ailee está preparando su debut estadounidense con el productor de Beyonce, Shea Taylor. * Dongwoo de Infinite la eligió como su tipo ideal de chica, de hecho la madre de este también la eligió como la nuera perfecta. * En el Ep.5 del programa "Super Idol chart show", obtuvo el primer lugar en la categoría de "idol con la mejor voz". * Ganó el premio Korea Creative Content Achievement Award junto con otros artistas. * Para su nuevo comeback, Ailee ha perdido cerca de 10 kilos. * Lanzó la versión en inglés de la canción "Sakura", originalmente de la cantante Ikimono Gakari. * En el programa "Inmortal Song" Ailee dijo que se sentía mas segura de su cuerpo, y que tener un estomago ligeramente redondeado es sexy. * En un capítulo de Inmortal Song, Ailee cantó la canción "Everyone" de la cantante Yoon Bockhee, esta dijo que la versión hecha por Ailee fue la mejor que escuchó y que quedó encantada por su voz. * El actor Kim Kwon la eligio como su compañera si lo invitaban al programa "We Got Married". * Tiene Un parecido a Luna de f(x). * En un episodio de “Immortal Song” Ella eligió a 2NE1 como el grupo del que hubiera querido ser parte. * Ailee participara del "Korean Music Fest 20.15" en Argentina el 19 de Septiembre. Enlaces * Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Cyworld Oficial *Formspring Oficial *Myspace Oficial *Perfil (naver) Galería Ailee 01.jpeg Ailee 02.jpeg Ailee 03.jpg Ailee 04.png Ailee 05.jpg Ailee 06.jpg Ailee 07.jpg Ailee 08.jpg Videografía 'Corea thumb|left|290px|Ailee - Heaven thumb|right|290px|Ailee - I Will Show You 'Japón' thumb|left|290px|Ailee - Heaven (Japanese Ver.) thumb|right|290px|Ailee – Sakura Categoría:YMC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Coreano estadounidense Categoría:KPianista Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:JPianista Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante Categoría:KDebut2012